God Blinked in Heaven
by Grinedel
Summary: Harry and Tom figured their feelings but the damn Order ruined it all. SLASH HarryTom


**God Blinked in Heaven**

**Disclaimer**: Finds an official looking paper in the street saying: 'whoever found this owns Harry Potter' No, really, if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't have to write on internet!

**Rating**: No sex, but characters death

**Pairings**: Harry Voldie

**Warning**: slash, of course. And death. The end is sad, but with a touch of hope.

**Categories**: Drama, angst, romance

Harry had been searching for Voldemort's horcruxes. He had been searching everywhere, in England and also in Europe. He never found them. But it didn't matter to him anymore.

The teachers had been very flabbergasted to see him coming back after a year, not having accomplished his mission but looking deadly calm. He even had a dreamy smile playing across his face. Some of the staff often looked at him like he had lost his marbles or something.

Well he hadn't as far as he was concerned. He just changed his goals. He merely fell in love.

Harry himself couldn't tell how it had happened. It just did, and he wasn't gonna question it.

Those red eyes simply won't let him go, and he didn't want them to. He was in love with Voldemort and nothing else mattered. The world could come to an end, he wouldn't even notice. Harry was in love and had the Dark Lord ask, the Boy-Who-Lived would have given up his life for him.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort was very confused. He had been confused for seven years, now. The first time he had laid eyes (or Quirell's eyes.) on Harry Bloody Potter when the boy was eleven he realized he had fucked up. The boy was powerful indeed. But he didn't want to kill him. He just didn't feel like it. Still, the boy had been brought up to hate him. Tom had to hate him back. But Tom couldn't. Tom had to fight, and he did. But he didn't like it. Hopefully, Tom could read the boy's mind. And one day, all Tom could read in Harry's mind was his own name. Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom… all over again, and again, and again, and again… and when Harry wasn't thinking 'Tom', he thought 'I love you Tom'.

In a dark, old, damp castle, Voldemort understood why life was meant to be lived.

Hogwarts Castle:

"HARRY DO SOMETHING!" Shouted the brown haired woman.

"I'm cool… No need to yell yourself hoarse, 'Mione…" The green eyed wizard answered sweetly. The girl raised her arms in defeat with an angry growl. Ron looked embarrassed but tried anyway.

"Listen mate, we don't want to force you to do anything… It's just that You-Know-Who is out there, people are terrified and you're the only one… who can do something."

"Ah, smirked Harry, so you're telling me to do something or not? Make up your mind! Anyway, why don't you try to save your ass yourself for once?"

This shocked the two Gryffindors into silence, then they walked out the common room, no doubt to report the Order everything the Not So Golden Anymore Boy had said.

Riddle Manor:

"The Light fools know their castle isn't as safe as it once was but they might still be a problem. Do NOT underestimate them." Hissed the snake-like man at his followers. "You're not to harm Harry Potter, under no circumstances. I don't care if he's aiming a wand at you saying Avada Kedavra, you DO NOT harm him!"

The Death Eaters assumed their Master had personal plans for the boy who defeated him countless times, but what they didn't know was the nature of said plans.

Voldemort was fighting the smile that was coming to his lips. Soon, Harry will be here.

The Death Eaters formed small groups and prepared themselves for the attack on Hogwarts they had been planning for weeks.

Hogwarts Castle:

The few students who had remained after Dumbledore's death screamed as white-masked black-cloaked figures entered the Great Hall and started throwing curses at the professors who retaliated. Ron and Hermione, very gryffindorish of them, grabbed their wands and tried to fight back. Harry just sat there and waited.

"Help us Harry!" pleaded Ginny before a nasty curse hit her chest. Harry didn't care, he was waiting.

Hagrid was being crucioed a few feet away from him but Harry didn't flinch, he had to wait.

Eventually, a hand appeared in front of him, waiting for him to take it. It was a long-fingered deadly pale hand. Harry took it and they were gone.

Riddle Manor:

Tom didn't let Harry any time to ask questions and kissed him as soon as their feet touched the ground of the Manor. The boy melted right away in the touch and snaked his arms around the older wizard's waist. When they broke the kiss to breath, Harry looked into those red eyes that haunted his dreams.

"I love you." He said simply resting his hand on the man's cheek. Tom ran his hand in the teen's hair and smiled his first true smile ever.

"I love you too."

Three years later:

"Nooooooooo!"

Harry screamed with all his soul. He clutched at Voldemort's body. Ha screamed until his voice gave up and his throat was hurting.

The Order of the Phoenix's members gathered around him seemed too stun to react. Remus reached his hand toward his best friend's son but Harry slapped it away.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" he snarled viciously.

Oh, Harry knew he shouldn't have let Tom get his horcruxes back. Two years ago, the Dark Lord had entered the bedroom carrying different items he unceremoniously threw on the bed. Harry had looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. Tom has smiled at him and wavered at the items. "All my horcruxes! I'm going to put my soul back together. Might improve the body too…"

Harry had looked at him with eyes wide as saucers.

"You don't have to, love. If you do that… you'll be mortal again!"

Voldemort had sat beside Harry and taken him into his arms.

"I love you and I want to love you with all my soul."

Harry could understand that. They had performed the ritual and Tom had looked like his old handsome self again.

But now, Tom was lying on the kitchen floor, very dead. And Harry couldn't stand that.

Minerva McGonagall attempted to get to the Boy-who-Lived.

"Harry… we thought you were dead… when You-Know-Who kidnapped you in the Great Hall…"

"HE DIDN'T KIDNAP ME!" managed to shout Harry between his sobs.

"I love him" He then kept repeating. "I love him." "I love him." "I love him." "I love him." "I love him." "I love him." "I love him." "I love him." "I love him." "I love him." "I love him."

The Order's members were clearly disgusted.

When Harry drew out his wand, they all raised theirs toward to the young man.

But when Harry pointed his wand at himself, nobody reacted.

"Avada Kedavra" whispered the green-eyed wizard.

Somewhere in Heaven, God blinked as two raven-haired men cuddled under a tree, red and green eyes locked together for eternity.

The End

A/N: YES, I know I should update Trust no one but I just HAD to write this… I couldn't study anymore because I had hallucinations about Harry clutching at Voldemort's body… Not very cheerful… anyway, I hope you liked it! See Ya!

Love and Kisses


End file.
